


wanlson 互攻

by imissusweetheart



Category: wanlson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissusweetheart/pseuds/imissusweetheart
Summary: wanlson 互攻 NC17





	wanlson 互攻

Patrick Top！  
“我知道这有点过了……”  
男人压回去一声喘息，埋头在身下人的脖颈磨蹭。  
“……但是忍一忍。”  
语调温温柔柔，动作却是相反，胯部顶动，阳具挤到深处的力道可以说是毫不留情。  
亚裔导演被蒙住眼睛接受这一切，由于视觉的剥夺，其他感觉本能被加强，他几乎无措地凭感觉摸索到Patrick的位置，呜咽着搂住不肯放手。他的腿环在男人腰上，在Patrick每次挺进时由于激烈的动作而扯动大腿根部使双腿大开，Patrick正好趁这个时机狠压，没入James后穴的阴茎头部挤压着前方的两颗跳蛋强制深入。  
“pa……pat……慢一点……慢……”James即使在床上被操得汁水四溢，即使哭得嗓子都有点哑，脱口而出的请求还是能带着些岁月不减的少年气，“pat……别……太深了……唔……”  
Patrick隔着早已被濡湿的眼罩吻他的眼睛，觉得自己仿佛是个恋童癖在放学后的教室里猥亵一个少年。少年朝气蓬勃，对一切都满怀热情，看不到暗处所有投射在他身上的肮脏视线。然后一个不小心，被不良的学长，猥琐的男教师或偏僻小巷里的地痞，堵在见不得光的小角落被摆出各种求操的姿势。Patrick小腹发紧，被自己不堪的幻想火上浇油。James肠道已被摩得很热，褶皱的软肉被自己粗壮的阴茎撑到平滑，那两个小跳蛋不知疲倦地震颤，同时撩拨着James的前列腺和自己的龟头。  
又或者不仅仅是看上去没长开的少年。  
Patrick咬James的嘴唇，将对方此刻所有多余的话都堵回去。  
“我不听。在片场我就总听你的，现在不行，你得听我的。James。”  
James同时被Patrick占着两张口，上下都被撩得意乱情迷，不受控制地由着对方胡闹，他现在想说话也说不出来了，Patrick的舌头在他口腔里搅动，他除了丝丝缕缕的呻吟，吐不出一个完整的单词。  
他的幻想可不仅是什么少年。藏在摄影机后面的导演，被显示屏埋没看不到脸，但Patrick总是想象他的视线能从机器之后穿透过来，落在自己身上。Patrick在James又一次被撞破防线咬着自己肩膀哭出声时笑了。  
“还记得道具室那次吗，嗯？”  
Patrick的手从James肩膀向后摸下去，没什么肌肉的背，紧窄的腰，饱满臀肉，滑向两瓣中间的缝，缝里早已湿滑得一塌糊涂。阴茎抽插时带出的肠液，水果味的润滑液，Patrick已经射过一次的精液，都被蛮横搅在一起在每次插入时做着微不足道的润滑。  
Patrick手指抚摸着James尾椎骨，摸了一会儿玩腻了，又移到两人交合处玩弄那里已经被操软的括约肌，阴茎抽出时从肌肉边缘挤进一根手指，在James猛然拔高的呻吟中再次捅入。  
“Pat……呜呜……不行了……等……”  
“我不。”  
Patrick拿出手指，捞着James的背把他整个人带起来，James猝不及防变换姿势，狠坐在Patrick阴茎上，一瞬间Patrick的那根和两个跳蛋进入到前所未有的深度，让James控制不住叫出来，接着胡乱喊Patrick名字求他停下。他已经被翻来覆去干了一晚上，除了叫已经没力气反抗任何事。  
“James……”Patrick正入佳境，显然没有听，“James……”  
对方只是搂着他脖子认命似的浮海颠簸，流出的呻吟爱欲横生，间或夹杂着一两声“pat”。  
“我知道这有点过，”Patrick扯掉他眼罩咬他的唇，“但我知道你可以。”  
James被干得昏沉，或许听见了他在说什么，或许没有，却在Patrick凑过来时主动张开了嘴巴。  
“I'm all yours，pat.”

James Top！  
Patrick一整天都挺难熬的。James知道。  
明明今天没有戏的海王他弟一大早被他哥一个电话打到被窝里，“帮帮忙啊Patty，等会来片场和我对练吧，我可求求你了，那场戏再过不去James能把我丢到海里喂鲨鱼。”  
Jason说这话时James正好在旁边对Patrick挤出个鬼脸，无声比划“我才没那么可怕！”  
所以这才是片场日记头条“海洋领主惨被剥夺休息日竟然和海王去做这种事！”的原因。  
James是唯一知道Patrick不太好过的人，当然，也是Patrick不好过的罪魁祸首。导演在a场的一堆机器前和剪辑师讨论剪辑片段，抽空伸了手到口袋里拨动遥控器，没一会儿花絮导演扛着他那小机器从b场颠颠跑回来，“James我跟你讲Jason今天状态超好诶！刚刚和Patrick又对了一遍动作超棒！”  
“哦，那Patrick呢？”  
“Patrick倒是怪怪的，脸色不太好的样子，我和Jason让他回去休息了，再说今天本来也没他戏吧，刚刚直接回酒店了让我跟你说一声。”  
James手里调低了遥控器的钮，琢磨打个电话又作罢了，被剪辑师喊回了神继续埋头工作。  
今天结束得算早，尽管没人知道导演的小心机但都很开心早早收工。James回酒店，没回自己房间直接刷开Patrick房间的门。  
洗手间有水声，门也没关严，James靠在门框偷看，窄窄的视线里，Patrick靠在浴缸里闭目养神，水漾在他胸口，呼吸粗重。James看见他胸上自己昨晚上啃出来的几块红痕。James咬着下唇，口袋里的手将遥控器打开，视线里浴缸中的男人猛然睁眼佝偻着身体，发出沉重的喘息和压抑的呻吟。James被男人的反应点燃了什么，咬咬牙将档位调到最高，如愿看见男人再坐不住，爬起来跪在浴缸里，心电感应似的哑着嗓子对门口喊。  
“James……”  
“我知道这有点过了……”James推门进来，踢掉鞋袜赤脚走在湿滑的瓷砖上，蹲在浴缸边摸Patrick水哒哒的脸，“但我知道你可以。”  
Patrick原本灰蓝的眼睛此刻在灯光和水光的衬托下像cg特效里亚特兰蒂斯的海，他的嘴唇被自己咬得仿若红玫瑰，手从水里捞出来，勾住导演的后颈，凑上去吻住。  
“whatever you want James.”  
平日里在片场和镜头前活跃度满分的导演此刻坐在床边显得局促，卧室里浅橘色灯光明丽通透，将一切都照得透彻，他微仰了头，看他最爱的男演员，赤裸着身体，皮肤滴落水珠，全身肌肉线条完美。他看着他一步步走到自己面前来，以一种极尽挑逗的姿态跪在自己两腿中间，脸上挂着微妙的笑。  
如果佛罗伦萨那尊大理石大卫活过来，差不多就是这样了吧。  
James想着，不自觉咽了下口水，盯着Patrick在他两腿之间垂下的脑袋，裤子里的东西就明晃晃当着对方的面鼓胀了起来。  
Patrick笑，隔着裤子佯装咬了一下，随即后穴里已经塞了一天的假阳具又开始震动，他低喘，手扣住James的腰苦笑，“所以我今天该死的输给了Jason。”  
“你本来就该输给他。”James把假阳具的频率调到稳定，将遥控器扔到一边，得了手从Patrick侧脸顺着耳朵摸到后脖子，轻缓地蹭那里的碎发。  
“Orm不想输。”  
“不，他想。”  
James稍用力按了下Patrick脖子，对方便驯服地埋首，只用牙拉开裤链，扯开内裤，释放出早已迫不及待的真阳具。灼热的男性气息喷薄在Patrick脸上，他抬眼仰视着他的导演，在James的视线里一点点张开自己的嘴唇，凑近龟头，红嫩的唇瓣贴住一吻，然后吞掉。  
“嘶——”James倒抽一口气，床单在掌心拧巴，这样的视觉刺激对谁来说未免都太过强烈。  
湿润，滚烫，顺滑。包裹住他的口腔紧致又温暖，小心收敛着牙齿，舌头灵活，总能恰到好处舔弄到最刺激的点。James在快感中极力控制自己不要太过放肆地挺动腰，但在低头看见自己的阴茎在Patrick口腔里进出，充血的硬物消失在那人红润双唇中时，还是很难克制住人类雄性本能的冲动。  
James意识到时已经来不及，他一个深喉狠撞在Patrick喉咙口，对方噎了一下，随即吐出些许，在喘息的间隙抬着被生理泪水染红的蓝眼睛看了James一眼，随即如他所愿吞得更深。  
James从没想过自己能这么禽兽。  
他那一瞬间突然意识到，自己在操Patrick Wilson的嘴。这张嘴可以在百老汇的舞台上唱出天籁歌声，可以在三分半钟的一镜到底中说七页台词，可以妙语连珠在访谈中逗笑所有人。这张嘴，此刻吞吐着自家导演的阴茎，除了呜咽发不出其他声音。  
或许不仅是嘴，James当然也不会看漏跪着的男人腿间留下的水痕，从臀缝后穴里溢出来的肠液，顺着大腿往下流。  
这太过了。  
不是对Patrick，而是对James。他几乎是痛苦地呜咽，把自己从Patrick嘴里抽出来，挪到一边，对没反应过来的Patrick喘着粗气喊，“趴好。”  
Patrick挑眉，舔了舔湿漉漉的唇，食指抹掉眼角被呕吐反应刺激出来的生理泪水，眼睛还是红的。他就着跪姿，膝盖往前挪蹭，偷偷吻了下导演大腿外侧，如对方所言乖乖在床沿趴好，笑得近乎宠溺，“你就是喜欢命令我对吧。”  
James跪在他身后，捏住硅胶假阴茎小心翼翼往外拔，左手放在Patrick腰侧揉捏那里手感极好的肌肉。  
“听话，放松，可能有点疼。”  
硅胶阴茎埋在Patrick肛口内的末端有个防止滑出的结，在早上塞进去时就让Patrick吃了不少苦头，用了最后四分之一润滑剂。  
“唔——”越需要放松偏偏无法放松，Patrick哽了一声，低头埋头在胳膊里，“润滑剂我买了新的……”  
James小心把假阴茎旋转出来，怕Patrick太难受，腾了只手到前面安慰他硬起来的家伙，“放松，pat，我不会让你受伤的。”  
不算小的性爱玩具彻底出来时Patrick觉得自己已经软了一半，发誓下次再立赌局放大话的时候真得悠着点。  
James可不允许他这就松懈了，自己可还硬着呢。  
被强制填充了一天的后穴大概只得到了两秒的休息时间，随即被一根鲜活的滚烫的真家伙一插到底。Patrick一声James喊了一半余下的全碎在肚子里。  
他趴着承受身后袭来的撞击，胸口卡在床沿有些微窒息感，腰被掐住，被性爱玩具折磨一天的肠壁已经十分敏感，假的又不比真的，真枪实弹被操开的感觉即使于他而言也刺激得几难承受。他觉得自己从里到外开始发烧，哪里都在发烫，像James不仅用阴茎把他劈开了，还在他身上撩了把火。  
“pat——”James趴在他背上努力去吻他，虽然有点够不到，“我真的很爱你。”  
Patrick勉强挤出个笑来转头凑上去回应他的吻，臀部往后蹭了下。  
“我感觉得到。”

END


End file.
